


Death Row AU

by omegabenny



Series: floristbenny's Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Suicide, Implied/Referenced Arson, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inmate!Benny, M/M, inmate!dean, me @ me: calm the fuck down edgelord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegabenny/pseuds/omegabenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prison!AU prompt filled for anonymous<br/>"DeanBenny + prison!AU where they're cell mates (and kinda in love) and Dean's waiting for a death penalty (whether he's actually guilty or not is up to you)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Row AU

Death row was a shit show, that much Dean could say. But there wasn’t a thing that said he couldn’t at least try to enjoy himself a little while he waited. Benny made that a lot easier.

  
When Dean had first arrived to the block, he and Benny had butted heads quite a bit. They were both snarky and friendless and just downright angry about the hand they’d been dealt to get themselves ended up in their situation.

  
They were both angry because they’d had things… People, stolen from them, and they saw their revenge to be in the right.

  
Dean’s mother had been killed in an arson when he was young. The piece of shit had only gotten 30 years, so as soon as Dean was 18, he went to visit the guy, and promptly set him on fire. He was older, and even though the fire got put out fairly quickly, it was enough to kill him. Dean was happy with that.

  
Benny had fallen in with the wrong group of people and gotten himself addicted to cocaine. He started to clean up with the help of his girlfriend, but he still owed his former dealer some money. His dealer thought the best way to remind Benny of this would be to rape his girlfriend. He called him the next day to say he had the money, knocked him out, stuffed him in the trunk, and took him out to the barn on his mother’s old farm. He strung him up and broke each of his limbs several times, fingers and toes included, before taking mercy and shooting him between the eyes. He called the police and turned himself in shortly after.

  
But somehow that anger that they had sparked into a heated kiss, rough teeth and scattered, frantic hands that grabbed whatever they could. And that kiss ended in near-manic laughter. They laughed so hard it actually got them in a bit of trouble, but they weren’t so mad anymore. Their anger faded, they became friendly faces to most of the other prisoners on the block, and even a few of the guards came to be a bit fond of them.

  
So they’d become something much better than enemies. They were… Well… There wasn’t really a name for it. They weren’t boyfriends, they weren’t lovers (as two men on death row, not only was sex not allowed, but it very well could get them killed by another prisoner), and partners was completely out of the question. That implied something long term and half the time was paired with ‘in crime’. The irony was just on the wrong side of painful. So they were Dean and Benny. They were best friends on death row who shared the occasional kiss and cuddled when the nicer guards were on duty. It wasn’t ideal. It wasn’t even particularly nice. But they were happier than they would’ve been without the other.

  
Until Benny’s last day in the cell.

  
They had both silently been counting down the days, neither one wanting to say anything to the other. But that morning, when Dean opened his eyes to see Benny’s own mapping out the details in his face, he couldn’t take it any more. He cried. He cried all day, Benny just holding him and stroking his hair, kissing his tears away when no one was looking. Not much was said. What was there to say?

  
And then Benny’s actual last day came. The guards came for him and he knelt in front of Dean, taking one hand in both of his and gently kissing his knuckles. “I don’t…” He sighed, searching for the words. “I ain’t real sure there’s somethin’ after this, and if there is, I wouldn’t have a clue what’s waitin’ for people like you and me, but I do think I’ll see you again.”

  
Dean nodded along, but he didn’t believe it. Benny had always been more optimistic than he had about nearly everything.

  
Benny leaned in for one last tight hug. “I love you so much. Please remember that.” He whispered just before he stood, the guards cuffing his hands behind his back.

  
Dean looked up, eyes wide and wet. “Benny…”

  
Benny’s earnest blue eyes met Dean’s for the last time.

  
“You too. Think of that. Please?”

  
Benny offered a small, weak smile and nodded. And Dean saw the first tears appearing in his eyes.

  
Benny disappeared down the hall, as uneventfully as those before him. And that was it.

  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
Within the next few days, there was a headline on page 8 of the local paper:  “Death Row Inmate Takes Life after Cell Mate Is Put to Death.”

  
No one was there to cry for him.


End file.
